Machine-Type Communications (MTC) may continue expanding in the foreseeable future as wireless technology continues to advance. Today, many MTC devices are targeted for low-end (low cost, low data rate) applications that are handled by GSM/GPRS networks. Migration of MTC devices to Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks is an attractive alternative to reduce the need for operators to continue to maintain networks with different radio access technologies as well as to improve spectral efficiency. To make the migration more attractive, the MTC devices need to be low cost.
Low Cost MTC devices that utilize half duplex frequency division duplex (HD-FDD) have been proposed. In line with the desire to reduce cost, a single oscillator may be utilized which would be less expensive to manufacture but may require time to switch between uplink and downlink.